The First Ranger's Apprentice Meme Plus A Story
by RoMythe
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my FF Meme. I decided we FF'ers should have one as well. If you don't like a meme, then skip to the second chap. That's an actual little story you can read without reading the first chap. Of course I'd be happy if you didn' skip..
1. The Unexpected Meeting

Hey everyone! Glad you decided to check out this, this, story? Yeah, well it isn't really a story. More something very, no, extremely strange. This is what happened to me yesterday. I still don't really believe it. Maybe my literally sick mind played a trick on me. Well, I do want to tell you, but…. You wouldn't believe me. No really, you wouldn't. Oh well, I really need to get this off my mind. I'll tell you my little adventure anyway… Well, eh, where should I start? I guess with the beginning…

It was just after a boring schoolday that I was finally home, and in my room. I went on the internet to check my favourite sites and mailboxes. First to be precisely. You got to love that site by the way! Anyway, it was there that I found out we FF'ers don't do meme's and they do. You know, memorials. Well, I decided I had to change that. So I went to Word, to write (what else). But then my computer screen started to get blurry. Really strange. And then I could see a small dark hole! So of course, I did what everyone else who's not right in their mind would do- I looked closer and poked with my finger at my screen.

To my shock and utter horror, it went *in* my comp. Screens are NOT supposed to be hollow!

From there, I really can't recall what happened. Would you believe me if I said my computer sucked me up? No? Well bad for you then.

When I sort of woke up, regained my consciousness, rose up from a dark abyss, or whatever else you'd call it, it was dark. Very dark. I don't like darkness, because I've watched waaaaay to many scary movies. And it's not the blood in them. Not at all, actually. It are the creepy, naked monsters that do it. Oh, and eyes. I've got a weakness for eyes. That's the reason I had to shield away from _Alyss_ (Haha I know it's Alice. My computer just changes it in Alyss. That just confirmed that I indeed managed to put the RA names in my comp's memory, hehe...) _in Wonderland_ a few times in the bios. God, did that Mad Hatter really had to stick his _**bloody needle**_ (Forgive me for my language) in the eye of the evil villain? Yeah, yeah, that's double, I know. Has any of you ever seen I'm a legend? Yes? No? Something in between like I did? Anyway, I caught a glimpse of the scene where the evil freaky naked monsters went after the hero. Like, running, screaming, in darkness. Typical me to fall into the wrong moments of a movie. Are you smiling and nodding right now? Yeah? Well, that means you've got the same problem. Anyway, I'm dwelling of now. I was about to tell you that when I woke up, I probably made some weird noises, because somebody noticed them….

~From here, you get to see my real memories, and thoughts= I switch from narrator to first person.~

Where am I? That was the first thought that came up in me when I heard voices around me. But I saw no faces. Wait, but my eyes were open, right? Then I must be in a very very dark room. Not. Good. I repeat, **Absolutely. Not. Good.** Very bad, actually. I reached out to find something, a wall, whatever, when my hand grabbed something fleshy. Oh. My. !#&%* Was there somebody else here? Did I just grab a body? _A corpse_?

"I am **not** a corpse, thank you very much" was the answer to my thoughts.

Wait- what? Oh, shit- did I just say my thoughts? And got an answer? Which one is more disturbing? I think it is the latter…

"Who are you? Where the hell are we?" Oh crap. Now I did it again. Normallly I'm not that bad.. I should really be disturbed that I'm talking to a stranger in the dark, but somehow I'm not. They must have drugged me. They better did, or else I won't have an excuse.

The deep voice answered again, and I figured out he must be left of me, at eye height.

"If I knew that, then I would have escaped long ago"

Then another voice, higher this time, joined our little sweet talking.

"Of course you would've Halt. And how did you plan to do that? Leave Will and me behind? Eh? Your poor apprentices?"

"You're not my apprentice any more. Will is"  
~~~~~~~~Buzzing noise~~~~~~~~

Ho, wait a moment, let's repeat what the guy said. Did that guy just say Halt and Will? Together? I mean, Will is a fairly common name, but _**Halt **_? Nah, no sane mother and father would call their child Halt?

"My name is _**perfectly**_ normal. And do we know you?" the deep voice, Halt I guess said, sounding offended.

Oh. My. God. I'm in the company of World's best Rangers- You now probably wonder why I do not faint/scream/giggle insanely or do something else in Fan girl style but the answer is really simple. I'm not a normal person (nobody is) nor am I a normal Fangirl. I prefer to keep a clear mind. And more important; if I act strangely or abnormal, they might suspect something. And I do like them, but they might not like me. And I so do not want three suspicious Rangers behind my back...

So I just sighed. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"You did what again?" the lighter voice said interested.

"Voicing my private thoughts. And no, you don't know me, but I think I do know you... Are you Gilan?"

Silence met my question. Then, the guy I guessed was Gilan since Halt had only had two apprentices as far as I know, answered;

"How do you know my name? Do we *really* not know you?" Gilan asked, sounding a bit startled, which is quite obvious concerning the situation.

I would be surprised too if a complete stranger said my name and then that I didn't know him but he did know me. I'd think he was a stalker. I hope Gilan doesn't think that way about me... Do I finally get to meet my RA boys, then I completely ruin my reputation... Oh, wait, maybe I should tell them my name. But only my first name. My last name is not really pronounceable in English. Luckily my first name is. No I just had to come up with a good explanation *why* I know his name... That is going to be the difficult part...

"I know your name because –_Oh crap_- because."

If it hadn't been so dark, then I would've seen that Gilan probably looked genuinely confused.

"Because?"

"Yes"

"Because what?"

"Because you're all famous"

Now I would so give all my pocket money and more to see that face of his.

"No- that's not-"

Halt interrupted

"Famous? Is that your explanation?"

I nod, then realize that they can't see me, so I said;

"Yes. You're famous. It's not like you can deny it- everyone knows Halt and his apprentices"

That was not a lie. At least, not if you let out the part I didn't say that I am not an Araluen.

"Oh really? What makes you think that?" Halt replies gruffly

Never give me an opening like that. Never.

"Because you defeated Morgarath years ago, with your horses. That makes one quite famous you know. And-"

At that point I stopped myself from making a grave mistake- telling that Salt Peter knew Halt's reputation-. Luckily I first think and then do, like my sister does the contrary. She would've been so dead right now.

" -and Will defeated that Kalkara with an arrow. Just one arrow. And he burned the brigde down with Horace and Evanlyn, defeating Morgarth's army. Is this enough for you?"

I heard him huff. I guess that was a yes...

"Did I hear my name?" another male voice said slowly. My mind told me that he should be... Horace?

"Yes you did, Horace. The girl said it. What is your name actually?" Will said, turning to my voice.

Oh, yes. Introduction time. Totally forgot about that one.

"My name is Robin. Besides us, who else is here?"

Gilan replied.

"I, Will, Halt, Horace, and Tug, Abelard, Kicker, and of course my horse Blaze"

So the horses are here too. That would explain the sniffing noise behind me, and the other not-humanly noises. Heh, funny. Maybe I should ask what happened to them?

"What are you doing here and how did you get here?"

Will answered.

"We were just back from a successful mission –Gilan, Halt and I- when we met Horace on the trip back. Then things started to get... messed up. We were attacked by a large group from out of the nowhere. I remember someone jumping behind me and then, well, the next thing I knew was when I woke up here. I guess similar things happened to the others. That's about what happened" he finished.

That was a honest answer. Just one question remains for me; Why didn't three Rangers and one Knight notice their attackers? Surely Halt out of all the people would've noticed...

"Yes, well, that is quite embarrassing. I don't know why we didn't notice them- they just appeared suddenly, without any noise or movement! When they were behind us, it was too late to act" Gilan says.

Argh. Not again... Oh well, this is getting stranger and stranger...

Then, Halt, obviously feeling the need for revenge or something coughed. I turned to his voice

"You, girl, how did you end up here?"

At least he just said what he wanted to know. But 'You, girl'? Honestly, could that have been more rude? But Halt was Halt... And I am a complete stranger... Still, I had to tell them something. And since they don't know what a computer is, it might be better if just make something up. I'm very good at that. After all, that's the reason why I write stories.

" My name is Robin. And I came here when I opened the door of my closet. It was strange, really. My closet was all dark and swirly, and when I stuck my hand in my closet, I was sucked in. Then I ended up here, with you"

"You do magic?" Will asked me incredulously.

"No of course not. You Rangers are the one with the 'magical reputation', not me. And I don't have a clue why I am needed here. I'm just a girl" I added the last part, to make it more believable. But it _was_ true.

I then heard someone sigh. Probably Halt. Halt... I still can't believe I'm actually here, with four of my favourite book characters... And I'm not even able to see them. As if one cue, Horace decided to complain about the lack of light.

"I wish I could see something. This place is making me feel dizzy"

"Then it might be a good thing not to stand" Halt replied drily. I sniggered, and I heard Will couching. Or rather, laughing, but trying to hide it. At least he is more decent then his mentor..  
Now about the light problem. I'm really annoyed by it now. I've never been this long in darkness before, except the walk through a dark cave. But that was fun. Then I knew it wouldn't last forever... He, one of my friends didn't like it so she took out her cell phone to light something. It worked until our teacher noticed. I guess you can figure out what happened next.

Cell phone. Oh. My. God. Why didn't I think of this earlier? I've got my phone! Wait- what if it doesn't work here? Oh well, one way to find out. Let's just try it.

I took out my white cell phone, and pushed on the screen. The familiar noise and light of a Samsung Star appeared. Yes! It WORKS! In the medieval times! I have light! It now honours it's name!

"What is that noise-is that light?" Will asked.

Oh crap. I totally forgot... It's medieval times- no cell phone! How am I going to explain this?  
I looked up to see three faces staring at me with curiosity and mild shock. Only Halt managed to look a bit better, though his eyebrow- what else- was raised. Wow. Amazing. They're just what I imagined them to be, and then better.

Only now they can also see me. Me and my clothes. And my clothes are something they definitely haven't seen before... I've got a necklace, and silver earrings, but they aren't the problem. It's what I'm wearing; jeans and a blue/black/brown/beige flower printed top, and a dark grey leather jacket. And Nikes, white and dark blue coloured. I bet they don't know what 'Nikes' are...  
I won't say anything. Maybe then they won't as well...

They don't, luckily, but their looks say enough. Let's just ignore it. For now.

Then, their attention was drawn back to my cellphoner. Oh no...

"Robin," Hey! He uses my name! I'm not a stranger anymore!

"what is that thing you hold in your hand and _**why is it giving light while it's not fire**_?"

Wow. That must be the longest sentence he's ever said. Or at least to me.

I opened my mouth to reply, but I was (luckily) interrupted by a door? Which was opened and spared me from the horror of explaining four medieval men the wonders of a cellphone. Thank God. Whoever is taking us out of here, I'll thank him and hug him. No wait, I take the hug back. Never hug someone you don't know.

I looked at the light and saw the form of a man. He didn't look very threatening but looks are deceiving. I mean, look at Will. To many looks, ugh.

I heard a low growl. Halt. Obviously he wasn't planning to hug the strange man. I can't really disagree, now can I? That guy and his fellows just ruined Halt's hard earned reputation. I would be a bit angry as well. I think.

The man came closer, and I saw he wore a purple? suit, and had brown hair and grey eyes. His hair was brushed neatly back (and fixed with waaay to much gel) and he had a big grin on his face. And it didn't disappear when the man saw Halt's face. Not good.

The man acted as if he didn't see the dagger glares Halt was giving him. God, that man died ten times over...

"Hello my guests! I am Michael and I am your host for tonight! Come quickly, your friends are waiting for you!" he said in a typical presentation voice. Ugh, I didn't like him already, but hey, never form opinions too quickly right? Anyway, better listen before he gets really annoying. Will and Horace literally jumped up when they heard 'Friends' and Will, being Will asked- no, rambled questions.

"Our friends are waiting? Who of my friends do you mean? What are they doing here? Where are they? How did they get here? When did they get here? Who are you? What are we doing here?"

The man's grin didn't waver, oddly enough. They guy must be awfully optimistic. I think even Halt has found a new sense of respect for him.

"Yes, they're waiting for you. I mean Alyss, Jenny, George, Evanlyn or Cassandra, Crowley, The King and others. They're here for the show. They're just outside here. They got here the same way and time you did. I'm Michael, your host. You will be the special guest in this show" he replied with the same scary grin.

But I think Halt's respect for him just doubled. At least mine did.

Then my butterfly mind went back on a piece of freshly digested information. 

Waaaaaaait, Special guests? NOW I am curious.

"What show?" Curiosity got the upper hand.

He just smiled, and took my arm- yikes. I shook myself loose and glared at him. But as I'd expected, the ABM( Annoying Big Smile) didn't fade. He led me up the stairs, and the others followed in silence. Will was obviously still completely flabbergasted that he'd been able to ask so many questions and to have someone actually answer him. Poor guy. His life must be very hard with Halt...

We walked out the room and straight into _blinding _light. Spotlights in funny colours met our none too happy eyes.  
So bright! My goodness, now I'm so glad that I've got both my hands! They shield very well.

I squinted, and peered into the room and I died twice over again from a heart attack. The first attack I got from the massive audience in the far too large room, the second when I realized the people were actually all Araluan/Skandian/Arridi/Whatever else.  
I supposed that Michael or Purple Dude meant that with 'our friends waiting for us'.  
I saw Crowley? (he's sandy hair and a cloak) and Evanlyn and Alyss and- Woah? King Duncan? _**The**_ King? And they're all sitting apart? Oh **sh*t**... I have a _baaaad_ feeling about this... (Yes I am a Star Wars fan- Particularly an Obi-Wan Kenobi fan. Ewan is _**so**_ adorable.)  
Some people however, didn't look like they came from Will's World at all- more mine actually. Wait- maybe they were also Fanfiction members?  
_  
_I was led by Purple Dude to the middle chair on the stage- it looked a bit like a talk show? Only the room was mixed between something modern and something medieval. At least the lights weren't medieval. I believe right now that that's the only thing I can actually be sure about.  
This whole... thing is getting weirder and weirder. Maybe it's just an incredibly real dream.  
I looked at the chair and table with a decanter filled with water on it. I made a mental note to be careful of the expensive looking decanter.  
Should I sit down? I turned around and felt my arm collide with something hard. I quickly turned on my heels just to see the decanter fall in what was like slow motion.  
I tried to grab it but missed. The glass collided with the floor and water and shards were sent through the air.

Goddammit.

I tried to clean the mess a bit up by shoving around some shard, but it didn't really work. I felt people stare at me Sometimes being a clutz is so annoying.  
Luckily them some people from the back stage came up, and almost shoved me aside, telling me it wasn't too bad and that I should sit down. For their safety, was the underlying message. I get it, alright?

While they were cleaning the mess, I decided the chair didn't look evil or whatsoever and sat on it. It was rather comfy, actually.  
I looked to the right, and saw that Will sat next to Halt and Alyss. Pauline sat next to Halt, Gilan next to Pauline and Evanlyn next to Alyss. They were glaring daggers at each other. How adorable. Duncan sat next to his daughter, and looked genuinely confused at the two- or rather the whole situation. Again, not surprising. At last, Horace sat on the left between Gilan and Crowley. Selethen and Erak were sitting next to Crowley. The rest was all in what I call the audience for now.  
Michael took place in the lounge chair next to the small table between our chairs.

I looked at Will and raised my eyebrows in confusion. He looked uncomfortable and shrugged. I decided to make myself at ease while we were here.

Then Michael started the- show?

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the late night's show of today, welcome to **RoMythe's Ranger Apprentice Memorial!** I am Michael and your host for tonight. I thank **Elfpen** whose memorial questions we borrowed on Deviantart" and he waved to the girl who was brought on the stage.

"We really enjoyed your memorial as well. Now, please suit yourself in our special chair on the balcony"

She smiled and went to her place.

I guess I get my memorial now. Just not in the way I imagined.

I heard King Duncan clear his throat. We all looked at him.

"Excuse me for interrupting you... Michael, but where are we? What is this?" He waved with his hand, indicating the place.

Micheal clapped his hands enthusiastically. That guy is all energy, I believe.

"Ahhh, I was hoping you'd ask that Your Majesty! You're all gathered in this secret place- a place between different Worlds. You see, there are more worlds then just your own. There's Earth, were young Lady Robin comes from, and your world, and many more. Fact is, your world is renowned in Robin's by books"

Duncan raised one eyebrow, but I think he understands. Sort of.

"Books?"

"Yes, books. Many books are written by Sir John Flanagan about your World. And the people on Earth love them. That is why they write things about it themselves. And many of those writers connect with each other on Fanfiction. That's a 'place' for them. But today, we choose one writer-RoMythe for a few questions. But there are many more Fanfiction writers from Ranger's Apprentice here."

Oh joy. That was the little snake in the grass. I am going to be interrogated! But at least I now knew I wasn't alone. Wait- Maybe I'd now see the people who's stories I read and review!

The King looked warily but nodded. Then another question popped up.

"What are these lights? They are like magic! It is no fire"

Michael smiled bemusedly at the King's amazement. Or everyone's amazement, really. Peope were gaping at the lights, hehe.

"That is an invention of Earth. I shall not explain the wonders of it- you wouldn't understand. Let's just say it's energy. All right? Then we shall now start with our evening together!"

I hope he didn't expect an applause because he didn't got one.

He just clapped his hands together again and looked at me. Here it comes.

"Well Robin, how about a brief introduction of yourself?

I suppose I could do that.

So I cleared my throat- not as good as King Duncan- and started.

"Well, eh, I'm Robin and I'm fifteen. I guess the people from ah, Fanfiction now me as RoMythe. That's my writer's name. I have been a writer since December 2009, so a bit more than two years now. I have written a total count of 16 stories, and I'm Beta reader- someone who checks other's stories. I like being busy with writing or drawing, I love swimming and reading. My favourite colour is bright blue, turquoise, and my tastes in books are Fantasy, action, mystery and medieval"

The Araluans looked curiously at me, but I think I made a good impression. I hope.  
Michael's smile broadened. At least he liked it.

"Fabulous! I shall call you RoMythe, since that is why you are here, alright? And, what got you into Fanfiction to begin with?"

I decided to answer honestly- I don't think they'll get it. I looked at Michael.

"Oh. That's a difficult one. I honestly don't know anymore. I believe it started with the cereal boxes of my sister where Assajj Ventress stood on, and that I became interested and searched for more and that I then landed in the Star Wars universe. After a few months, I somehow discovered Fan fiction, and after another few months I suddenly got inspiration, wrote my first story and became a member. That's how it started." I finished. Quite clear, right?  
Then, Will (who else) interrupted.

"What is Star Wars?" he looked curiously, and his big brown eyes begged for a logic answer. I think I can give him that.

"Err, now that is ah, a sort of futuristic theatre play where a guy named Anakin destroyed the universe they live in, and his son Luke who saves it. They both are mentored by Obi-Wan Kenobi. It's pretty cool."

Will frowned, but didn't ask anymore.

I guess my explanation was good enough.

But not for Michael.

"I see, so what kind of Fanfiction do you like to write?"

I gave him an annoyed look. I just told him and everybody else!  
But I answered anyway.

"I like to write Ranger's Apprentice and Star Wars, though Ranger's Apprentice is my top priority right now. I love to write angst, humor and fluffy stories- no not all at the same time. And I like to write 'What if's'. What if this or that had happened in the book- what had changed. That kind of stuff. I also enjoy a bit of tormenting the characters, hehe"

Okay, that sounded really strange. Not in the good way.

I looked at Halt and the others. A smiled inwardly at the sight. All the Rangers, particularly Halt looked uncomfortable without their cloaks.

Haha.

Michael ruined my moment by asking another thing.

"Well, that was very informative. Do you like to write the same parings/characters? Or are you a Fandom whore?

What? A fandom whore? Sheesh, you don't ask something like that if you are the Host! Mid your audience!

I heard coughing and spluttering. Halt who'd just taken a sip of his water coughed and choked on it. Halt was actually surprised. A large grin formed on my face, and it became even wider when I saw the shocked looks on the faces of Will, Horace, and others. King Duncan coughed a bit embarrassed and I heard laughter in the salle. Probably the FF writers.

Michael looked unperturbed, as if he'd said nothing wrong but his grey eyes twinkled.

I decided to break the awkward moment by answering in a bit more stylish way.

"I only write canon parings. Slash is absolutely not my thing, and I think the original couples are just made for each other. I only like to change plots, not characters. You should honour the way they are, I think. From Ranger's Apprentice I really love Halt and Pauline togeth-"

"What?" growled a familiar voice next to me.  
I quickly turned and saw a red! Faced Halt. He glared at me and I ducked a bit away in my not so protective chair. Oh god, what have I done? Will's obviously still an apprentice- though close to his final test, but Halt and Pauline haven't married here yet! Obviously they are a bit behind on the books...

I fidgeted and said nothing. That tactic normally worked pretty well. I just hope it will now safe me again.

"What?" he repeated, this time even lower. He rose slightly from his chair.

"Nothing" I squeaked. I am so death.

Luckily Will managed to calm him down somewhat, and Pauline whispered something in his ear while looking at me.

I mouthed "Sorry" and she blinked. Then an amused smile was hidden with a cough.

I was saved.

"But it is true! You like one each other! It's not like it's a secret of sorts" someone yelled from the audience.

Or not.

I closed my eyes, but thankfully , Halt's attention was now drawn to the girl who said that.  
I peeked and saw Halt now standing. Oh God.  
Micheal looked funny at her.

"And who might you be, Young Lady?"

She hesitated, but then said;

"My Fanfiction name is IsebellaLynnette, and I also write for Ranger's Apprentice"

Wait, IsebellaLynnette? I 'know' her! Finally someone I recognize! I grinned and waved at her spontaneously"

She smiled back. Until she saw Halt's face. She slowly sat down, and eyed him warily. Though most RA Fans like Halt, now isn't the moment for him to like you...

Pauline coughed then.

"I don't know what you think you know, but what I know is that those rumors are not confirmed by anyone, including ourselves. Now, shall we go on with questioning RoMythe?" she said, tone perfectly even.

Micheal nodded.

"What is you most popular fanfic, and why do you think other people like it so?

Good, more questions, and less talking about things where you shouldn't talk about.

"My most popular fanfic is The Final Decision, but that is for Star Wars, so then it is The Final Flood. When I first started, I only got one review for the first two chaps. Now there are 51. And I honestly don't know why I got them. I don't consider myself a good writer- my grammar is most often wrong, and I'm late with updating, but I guess it's just the idea and the length of the story that gets people.  
I'm just glad they enjoy my story"

I truly am. I made a mental note to thank everyone in the audience who read my story. And maybe they can tell me what they like so much about it.

"Alright, forget other people, what is the fanfic you're the most proud of?"

Oh, that is a hard one. Even more then the question about what I liek to write.  
But it is possible to give a good answer, I guess. Let's just give it a shot.

"I think that is The Final Flood. Not because so many people like it, but because of the length, the time, and the way I try to develop the characters. It's very hard, but I love writing each word of it. Even when I lost ten pages- the last chapter- and that I had to write it all over again. What I immediately did by the way. But I also really like Still Here. It gives me another perspective in Horace's and Halt's search for Will". I think I enjoy my latest stories the most, because I'm still learning and my earlier fanfics are absolutely awful when it comes to grammar. They really need a revision. When I have time, I'll do so"

Wow, long answer. But I think it's a satisfying one.

"How do you know about Skandia?"

I whipped my head and saw that Horace was the one who asked that. Now that is a difficult question. Luckily Michael saved the day.

"Your Worlds are connected. And rumours like that spread easily, you know. It's not lie getting banished in order to safe your apprentice and freeing a castle from an evil Lord is nothing. Such things happen to be noticed"

Horace made an 'Ahah noise, and looked content with the answer, though Halt looked a bit suspicious.

I took a sip of my drink and waited.

"Now RoMythe, next question. Do you find writing easy? Hard? What are the most difficult aspects of writing you struggle with?"

"I think that is grammar. My first language isn't English, so I don't know anything about common sayings, and I tend to make mistakes in grammar. But if you skip that part, then I think I can't say anything for sure. Sometimes, I have to drag myself to the computer to satidfy you people, and sometimes my parents have to drag me away from the computer after 4 hours of writing. I like writing in all its aspects, but emotional scenes are the things I have to think twice about in order to get it right.

"All right! Now, write a few sentences or so of your favourite character or pairing. Or rather tell us. And don't worry, I make sure you won't be harmed. Feel free to do anything you want" Michael said and winked.

I hope I can trust his words since Halt is my favourite character.

"Eh, well, okay. Give me a moment. Got a pen and paper? Mine are gone" I looked accusingly at Michael. For the first time, his smile lessened a bit. Hah. 1-0 for me.

He got me a pen and paper, and I wondered what I should write. I'm very good at impromptu stories, because that is what I do all the time. So I decided to let my imagination take over the work... 


	2. The Vase With Wildflowers

"A vase with Wildflowers. It wasn't something that people would expect to see in his, grim old Halt's, cabin. But they were. He saw how his brand new apprentice's eyebrows shot up at the sight of them, and he smiled and cursed inwardly. He smiled for the hilarious face the boy made, and cursed when he realised they (the flowers) probably made him seem less dangerous.  
Luckily for Will, he was clever enough to swallow that question, as it would've been a long explanation, and Halt wasn't in the mood for that, so he would've chosen the second option, giving Will a death glare.

Poor Will didn't know much about his new Master, so that would've been a terrible experience. Again.

Halt thought about the day he came back to his cabin after a visit to Pauline, and he'd sensed- no, smelled, that something was different.

Then he saw the vase with Wildflowers.

~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~ 

"_**Gilan!"**__ he yelled._

Gilan came happily bouncing out of his room. His large smile didn't falter when he saw Halt's murderous and surprised face. Frankly, he'd been an apprentice for too long to be scared by that look.

"Yes Halt?" was his reply while he grinned

Halt threw him a long suffering look, and motioned for the flowers.

"What is this?" he said.

That was exactly the reply Gilan had waited for.

"Well Halt, if you hadn't seen it, that there is chicory, and that is Desert Marigold, and that-"

Before he could go on with his ranting, Halt quickly stepped forward and slapped his hand over his babbling apprentice's mouth. Just as quickly he removed his hand when Gilan didn't stop.

"Gilan! For God's sake, you know what I mean! Why the flowers suddenly?"

Gilan's smile faltered, and he shrugged.

"I thought your cabin needed a bit more... Colour. It's all wood and stuff here, Halt. And I like flowers. They make me happy. And...

Here it comes, Halt thought.

"You seemed a bit depressed lately Halt. I thought you could use some happiness" Gilan finished softly, looking at the ground.

_Halt's eyebrows shot up at the answer. It was definitely not what he had been expecting. Obviously Gilan had noticed his odd behaviour. He'd been even more grim and silent lately, after the..."_

"Halt, was it that letter?" Gilan took a deep breath, an plunged in. "You know, after you got it you acted strange. You still are"

Halt looked at his apprentice and met the blue, innocent eyes. His look softened, and he motioned the boy to sit down on the chair in their living room. He took the couch on the opposite side.  
Gilan looked curious and relieved, happy that he wasn't being scolded at and sat down.

Halt sighed deeply. Normally, he wouldn't tell this to anyone. But now... he just had to get it of his heart. And Gilan was the only person he trusted with this.

_"You are right Gilan. I have been acting... strange. And yes it was the letter"_

Before Gilan could ask what was in it, Halt took a deep breath and went on, his voice slightly husky and off.

"It said my sister Caithlyn had died. You know I haven't had any contact with my family for years, but I have my sources. I loved her, and I missed her. I still do" he said softly, and noticed his vision was slightly blurred.

Gilan however, was aghast. His mentor's sister had died? Halt had a sister? And she died? Oh no...  
He didn't know what to do or to say, so he simply said;

"I'm sorry Halt"

But it was sincere and true. Halt heard it and smiled softly. A single tear slipped from his eye.  
He tried to rub it way unseen though he knew it was pointless.

Gilan pretended not to notice, but he stood up, and sat down next to Halt, and wordlessly trew an arm around him.  
He pointed to a group of small blue flowers in the vase, and said;

"You know what they're called? Forget-me-Not's. And you shall not forget you sister, Halt. And I won't to. I don't know her, but if you truly loved her, than she must've been a great and strong woman"

Halt smiled, and looked gratefully at his apprentice. Gilan was growing up, he saw.

"She was indeed a strong woman. You know, she was a prankster, and she always dragged me with her. I just couldn't resist her eyes..."

And so Gilan got to listen to Halt's happy memories of his sister, and that evening, both shared a special time.

~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~__

Halt smiled in his cowl. Yes, after all those years, the vase with Gilan's Forget-me-not's was still there. And wherever he'd go, he would keep them for as long as he lived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that was my purely invented back ground story of Halt's vas with Wildflowers. I hope you liked it. My memoir is far from finished- it are 20 questions, so let's see- at least 10 left.  
I'm afraid I'll be completely gone for 4 days, so, expect to see me back then

( I don't know if Halt's sister is called Caithlyn. I read it somewhere, in a story or on the internet, but I liked it. So.)


End file.
